


Carnations to Roses

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, flower language just for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: Felix and Koharu work happily in a flower shop together and talk about the flowers.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Mitsurugi Koharu
Kudos: 12





	Carnations to Roses

**Author's Note:**

> HIII big shoutout to my friend Reine for proofreading this for me :D

Opening up shop first thing in the morning is what made all of Koharu's days worth it. The familiar routine of flipping the sign on the door around each day, checking up on the flowers in the display, and rearranging the pots was something that simply felt nice in the crisp morning air.

Koharu had an ice cube in hand, placing it gently into the pot of a vibrant carnation. He always used ice cubes in order to give water to his plants, as the watering cans could make a mess in his shop sometimes and the melting of the ice cube meant the plants were less likely to drown or get overwhelmed. As he placed another ice cube beneath the soft leaf of another flower, Koharu felt the body of someone else wrap around him from behind.

" _Bonjour, mon chéri…_ " The person mumbled sleepily.

"Good mornin'."

It was his one co-worker, Felix. The two lived in an apartment above their shared flower shop, and it appeared Felix had stumbled down, tired and ready to start for the day. 

"Why don't ya go upstairs and make yourself a tea to wake up? Our customers aren't gonna wanna see you in this zombie state, Feli." Koharu suggested.

"I made myself a tea!" Felix protested, "I'm still tired this morning though… And my heart, it races ever so fast for you." 

Felix hugged Koharu from behind, letting his face rest in Koharu's pink hair. Koharu simply continued to do his work, keeping the flowers healthy until someone came by to purchase them. The other man felt as if he was not receiving enough attention, so he kissed Koharu's neck, causing him to crane his head to the side a bit.

"Dear…"

"I love you, _mon chéri…_ " Felix whined.

"I love you too. Now go get your apron and wait for customers with me."

It was initially Felix's idea for the two of them to open a flower shop together. Koharu hadn't a clue where the idea sprung up from in that little head of his, but Felix was normally vibrant and filled with energy, so it didn't come as a surprise when he impulsively threw out the idea of starting a business together. As it turned out, Felix had a license in floral design, a peculiar thing to have but something he possessed nonetheless. Koharu was worried at the start of it all. Felix had come from an aristocratic family, so he regularly assured Koharu that if anything were to backfire they would still have the money to provide for themselves, but deep down, Koharu still worried. It was only human nature. However, their business was a stable one and Koharu had grown to love caring for the plants and talking to their regular customers.

Felix had tied his hair up with a lovely red ribbon and begun to play with some roses in a nearby pot, pushing their petals out and rearranging the stems slightly so that they would look more lively in their place.

"Roses are so wonderful, don't you agree?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, but they always run out so quickly. People wanting to confess their love or whatever." Koharu responded.

Felix giggled, "They remind me of our first date."

Koharu rolled his eyes, "No, don't remind me of this story again…"

"You brought a bouquet of roses to try and impress me, but as it turns out, you had accidentally bought a bouquet of deep red carnations instead of roses."

The other man sighed. "I was uneducated at the time! I certainly know better now."

"I thought it was very cute. Did you know that deep red carnations are still considered to be a symbol of love and passion?"

"They are?"

Felix plucked a carnation from a nearby bouquet and placed it behind Koharu's ear. "Even if they weren't, they'd still be a symbol of love to me simply because of the thought you put into trying to impress me."

"That was so long ago… Two years? Three years now?" 

"I still think about it a lot whenever I see these roses… The memory makes me beam with joy!" Felix exclaimed.

"Y'know, I think one of our regulars here was lookin' for something for a date…" Koharu recalled, "Jun. That poor man was telling me about how he had a date that night, but we were fresh out of roses. I felt horrible doing this, but I handed him some of our carnations and told him they were roses instead. He fully believed me too. He stumbled away so happily…"

Felix let out a laugh. "Haru! Don't do that to poor Jun, he's already unlucky enough as it is." 

Koharu couldn't help but join in Felix's laughter. He felt bad, he really did, but something about seeing his customers make the same silly mistakes as his past self just made him chuckle a bit. Like someone watching a child fall off their bike. 

"I hope Jun comes back today, then I can at least ask how his date went." Koharu said.

"I'd love to see him again too. Last time he was here, I was busy meeting up with my pesky older brother."

Felix then turned to a nearby display of lilies, prodding them gently with his fingers. He sighed wistfully, loud enough to get Koharu's head to turn at him gazing ever so intently at the lilies. "Looking at the lilies again, Feli?"

"They're my favourite flower. They always have been." Felix replied.

"I know very well that they're your favourite. Our apartment is filled to the brim with vases full of them. If my family ever set foot up there they'd collapse from the smell of all of them."

"Lilies are often used at weddings and on anniversaries." Felix explained, "They're a symbol of devotion and long-lasting love, that's why."

Koharu paused what he was doing. He recalled a time in which Felix gave him a vase full of lilies on their anniversary. Ever since then, he's just gotten more and more vases full of them each time an important anniversary rolls around.

"I didn't know that… I'm surprised you haven't told me sooner." 

"I haven't?" Felix asked.

"Nope." Koharu replied, "Is that why I get them on our anniversaries?"

Felix's cheeks flushed a pink-red shade and he couldn't help but crack a smile from the corner of his lips. " _Oui, mon chéri._ "

The Frenchman plucked a lily from it's spot in the display and rearranged the display to cover the spot the plucked lily had left. He made his way over to Koharu, placing the lily above the carnation behind his ear. Koharu couldn't help but blush at Felix's advances. Felix looked down at Koharu with a soft smile, "It's because I want to stay with you for a long time. And to spread my deep appreciation of flowers to you as well… I think it is working quite well."

"It sure is."

Breaking the space between them, Koharu yanked Felix by his shirt and kissed him right there. It was a gentle one, one where they could practically feel each other smiling throughout. Felix was caught off guard, but soon leaned in, holding Koharu's warm cheeks in his hands. As their lips parted, they stared at each other endearingly, their faces now rosy with love.

"U-Uhm… Excuse me…" A voice stuttered.

Both of their heads whipped around to see a customer standing before them, fidgeting nervously with his grey jacket.

"J-Jun! How nice to see ya!" Koharu exclaimed, "How long have you been here?"

Jun muttered, "Ever since Felix put the lily in your hair, but I-I didn't want to… interrupt… your time together or anything… Y-You guys do you! Y'know?"

Felix laughed at the blank, embarrassed expression Koharu made upon hearing that. Koharu gave him a light punch in the shoulder and turned to smile at Jun. "Sorry about this flirty bastard. What can I help ya with today, Jun?"

"My roses…" Jun said, "My date told me they were actually carnations…"


End file.
